One shots of Taang
by mr dood92
Summary: The title says it all! I'll try not to make too many of them crack fics but no promises
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is the start of a huge collection of Taang one shots

**Ok this is the start of a huge collection of Taang one shots. Because I like Taang. I don't know how many I will make but I at least want to make it to 50.**

**--**

I watched in misery as we as the wall to Ba Sing Se came into view. Another wave of misery washed over me as I looked over at Toph who was clinging to Sokka's arm like she always did. They were going to drop Toph off today so she could stay with her parents for a while. Then I was going to drop Sokka and Katara off in the fire nation. Then… Well I don't know what I'll do after that.

The war was over Ozai fireless and the 3 nations slowly coming out of the ashes and rebuild. Zuko was the new firelord and Azula was behind bars but… I was the only one who was sad. The gaang was splitting up. We had promised to meet again in five years in the southern air temple. My world was crashing down around me and there was nothing I could do about it. All of my friends were returning to their families and homes. But I… I didn't have either of those. I didn't even have a nation I could call my own.

I felt like some one had rammed an apple down my throat as I we walked toward the Bei Fong estate. I wanted to say something to Toph. Tell her how I felt but nothing came to my mind.

"Well I guess this is good-bye…" Toph said sadly.

"Cheer up Toph We'll see each other again in five years." Sokka said.

I couldn't help it I pulled her into a bone crushing hug and sobbed onto her shoulder.

"Pleeeease don't leave Toph!"

"There, there." She said and patted the back of my head awkwardly.

"I have to go my parents must miss me."

I pulled out of the hug and tried to compose myself.

"Y-yeah you're right I-I wouldn't want to keep you from them." I said tearily. I couldn't figure out why I was acting this way about Toph. I knew I would be sad but I didn't want to act like a total pussy.

"Well good-bye…" She said while walking toward the front gate.

I wiped my eyes and turned back towards the cities front gates.

"Come on Aang let's get going." Katara said and pushed me along back towards Appa.

-5 years later-

I was sitting by the fountain at the southern air temple. I had been here for a week because I was so excited. I was finally going to see Toph again! Oh and Katara and Sokka…

Tomorrow was the specific day every one was supposed to arrive but I couldn't help but come early. The last week has been killing me! The wait this week has seemed almost as long the 5 years that came before it. In that time I had traveled the world on Appa helping any one I could because… well what else could I do? Besides I was the avatar, it was my job.

The sky was finally starting to darken and I decided the faster I went to sleep the sooner tomorrow would come. So with that I tried to go to sleep. I laid in my bed for hours. The harder I tried to fall asleep the less tired I felt. It must have been midnight by the time I fell asleep.

-Aang's dream-

"_Toph you came!" I screamed with joy as Toph stepped off a dragon. _

"_Thank you captain obvious." She said with a laugh._

_Then someone else stepped off the dragon, it was a Haru. _

"_Haru?" What are you doing here?_

"_I'm Toph's husband you airhead!" He said angrily and he pushed me off the side of the temple. _

"_Aang!" Toph screamed as I went plummeting down to my death._

_Then it seemed louder even though she was getting farther away._

_Then I wondered why they were riding a dragon_

"AANG!!" Toph's voice screamed.

"Wha? OW!" I yelled as I sat up suddenly. My forehead had collided with something incredibly hard.

"You airhead!" Toph yelled as she clutched her forehead.

I looked at her blearily my tired brain trying desperately all the thoughts buzzing around in my head. Something clicked.

"Toph you came!" I screamed with joy.

"Thank you captain obvious." She said sarcastically.

I looked around. "Where's Haru?"

"Who?" Toph asked incredulously

I slapped myself on the forehead and regretted it because of the already painful bruise there.

"N-nothing." I said quickly putting a smile on.

"Well I've only been here for five seconds and my head already hurts!" she said laughing loudly.

"Yeah…" I said and remembered what I wanted to say to Toph. I had spent the 5 years I had spent without the gang perfecting it but now I couldn't remember any of it.

"So how's it going?" She asked smiling widely.

"N-never better." I said forcing a smile.

"I can tell you're lying." She said with a smug grin on her face.

"_Ok here goes nothing."_ I took a deep breath and said: "Toph I love you."

She raised a finger stupidly then it drooped back down to her side. "Uh…"

The rest of the breath whooshed out of me and I looked at my shoes.

Suddenly she was kissing me. I kissed back eagerly as I felt the troubles of the last five years wash away. Then she pulled away.

"Wow you have a lot more guts than I give you credit for." She said sarcastically then went back to kissing me.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so here's #2 in my collection it's set at the time when Aang is shot down at the end of season 2

**Ok so here's #2 in my collection it's set at the time when Aang is shot down at the end of season 2. Told from Toph's perspective.**

-Title-

I could not see him. Not even with my earthbending because we were on Appa, I had no idea how bad he was hurt and I felt so useless. Then I heard Katara's magic water start humming and I knew she was trying to heal him.

Then the sound stopped and I crawled over. I heard a shallow intake of breath and the rustle of clothing. Then his breathing got regular for the first time since the attack and I crawled over and sat down next to Katara. "Well is he alright?" I asked after a few minutes. "I think so."

I smiled and decided I needed some rest so I lied down right by Aang when I felt something wet against my hand. "What the heck?" I said sitting up. "Uh…" Katara began anxiously.

"What is this stuff?" I asked holding my hand away from my body. "That's Aang's blood."

And I don't think I have washed my hands since that day.

**Sorry for the short one I don't really think it's my best work but I don't have a lot of time to write on account of my back and I'm trying to write a chapter for every one of my stories once a week and I don't have anything but today. I really overdid it in that tug of war today and my back hurt's abominably. Hmm should I write colors or Eyes of Stone Heart of Air first… Colors it is!**


	3. Chapter 3

Here's a fic for you… finally

**Here's a fic for you… finally.**

**-Title-**

Aang and Toph were walking back into the camp hot and sweaty from training. Toph was busy redoing her hair and Aang just plopped down on the ground utterly spent.

Katara had gone out to buy supplies and Sokka had apparently just woken up.

"What were you guys doing?" Sokka asked slyly.

"Training what do you think we were doing snoozles. We don't sleep until noon unlike some people."

"We were up late last night though!" Sokka whined in protest. He held up his hand to stop her from continuing.

"Are you sure you were training?" Sokka asked Aang.

"Yeah." He said without opening his eyes.

"Then why are you shirtless and sweaty?"

Aang opened his eyes. "We were sparring." He said trying to act nonchalantly.

"Mmhmm right. And you, you never take your hair down why is it down now?" He asked and pointed at Toph accusingly.

"Twinkle Toes has gotten good enough to knock it loose." She said and glared at him trying to make him shut up.

"But what about-" Then Toph kicked the ground and Sokka got embedded in Earth up to his neck.

"I'll let you out when Katara comes back if your good." She said as Aang laughed at Sokka's plight.

-later that day-

The Earthen shackles around Sokka crumbled to dust.

"Finally! I have to go to the bathroom!" Sokka said as he scrambled out into the woods.

"More training?" Toph asked with a devious smile on her face.

"I would love to." Aang said and dragged her into the woods.


End file.
